The Scheme
by Izzy Motosuwa
Summary: In this story, Yusuke gets an idea on how he can have one of the best birthday presents out there, Keiko.
1. Happy Birthday?

Izzy Motosuwa12/12/03 -2/22/04

Fan-Fiction

It was a normal day in city and it's been four years since the

Dark Tournament. Team Urameshi won and when Keiko finally talked to Yuske for the first time afterwards, she gave him a ten minute kiss, so to speak. So Yuske's hormones are going crazy. Terrible for Koenma, Botan, and Yuske's mom, until she's drunk.

Anyway, the story starts at Junior High.

"Damn it," said Yuske "is that all that bell can

do is ring?"

"Hey Yuske, how ya doin?" asked Keiko

"Hi," uttered," Yuske.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" asked Keiko.

Hopefully her.

"Well I haven't seen Botan yet so I just might have a little vacation," said Yuske.

"Great! Then you won't mind me helping you study for finals in two weeks?" asked Keiko, "I'll meet you at your house Friday night. See you later."

"Great, what have I gotten myself into this time?" mumbled Yuske, "Where's Botan when you need her?"

Yuske has been in a bad mood since right after that kiss. He can't figure out how to get Keiko in more ways than one. He has four days before she comes over to his apartment. Don't forget Yuske hasn't moved out yet because he can't get the money his father left him until he's eighteen, which is in four days. Which he doesn't remember because he is too worried about getting under Keiko's skirt. This leaves him with three objectives: 1. getting his mom out of the house. 2. Keep Botan away. 3. Getting Keiko.

"I've got it," thought Yuske during class, "I'll get Hiei to stop Botan from relaying any messages from Koenma to me. Then I'll have Kurama make a potion that will have Keiko thinking I'm irresistible. It's flawless. But wait, how I will find Hiei. Aha! I'll use Kuwabara. He and Yukina are inseparable. They have that love line thing he can find her anywhere. Then I'll send Kurama to find Hiei where she is. Then when Hiei get back I'll have him prevent anything to get to me. Then Kurama will make the elixir, and Kuwabara can help me set things up for Friday. I don't believe I'm going to ask him for advice, especially on girls, but he should know something living with his sister an' all. Now my plan is flawless. Hahaha."

"Yuske, class is over. You've been here for five minutes, snap out of it," ordered Keiko.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," answered Yuske.

The next day, now leaving Friday three days away, was harder because today was the day of digging, bribing, and manipulating. The day that most of the work had to be done. First things first, Kuwabara had to be the first one Yuske had to talk to.

"Kuwabara!" shouted Yuske.

"What!" replied Kuwabara, "Oh, it's only you. What do you want? I bet it's a rematch isn't it?"

"No, besides you've never beaten me anyway. I wanted you to find Yukina for me," said Yuske.

"Hey, I thought Keiko was your girlfriend," examined Kuwabara.

"That's none of your business. Just find her, or I'll tell her about it," warned Yuske.

"You wouldn't dare. You'd ruin it. I'm saving money for the operation. I want our first time to be special. Plus I want her to think it's real. I'd plan on telling her, eventually, you know, after we're married," stated Kuwabara.

"One I'm not trying to steal you girlfriend if that ever happens, I'm trying to find someone else," said Yuske.

"Well don't try anything funny," said Kuwabara.

"Don't leave town I'll be back and I'm gonna need your help again."

So Kuwabara channels his spirit energy and asks Yukina exactly where she is. Then Yuske goes to find Kurama.

"Kurama," yelled Yuske, "Kurama, Kura…"

"Yes," replied Kurama calmly. "As glad as I am to see you, I would appreciate it if you did not yell so much."

"Sorry, but I need your help." starts Yuske, "I need you to go to Spirit World and find Hiei. If Yukina is in the Ice Realm then he should be relatively close to there."

"Well I'm afraid I have no time for that right now." replies Kurama.

"Kurama, please come back in before I get tired." said Kuriu.

Now just noticing Kurama was half dressed and he had dog ears on his head Yuske had realized what Kurama had been doing before he had busted in.

"You're in there with that announcer girl from the Dark Tournament, aren't you?" asked Yuske.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what your talking about, but I have to go." said Kurama quickly, "Bye."

"Oh no you don't, your not getting away with this. I won't tell that wind guy, what's his name, Jin, if you don't help me. Yeah, I know that he was doing her too. I'd bet he'd be really pissed if he found out, wouldn't he now?"

"What do you want?" said Kurama angrily.

Hopeful that Yuske would keep is promise. Kurama puts his personal life on hold. Before leaving Kurama warns Yuske that he has only twenty-four hours of his time to waste. Hence off they go to find Hiei.

"What do you want?" asked Hiei.

"I need your help, you have to make sure that nobody in Spirit World finds out what I'm doing or else they'll try and give me a mission.

"And why should I help you?" asked Hiei.

"If you don't I'll do one of two things:1.I'll kill you, or 2. I'll help Kuwabara find Yukina." said Yuske.

"Humph, you put up a devious offer but I'll decline for two reasons, 1. you can't kill me and 2. I'll kill Kuwabara if he even touches Yukina." replied Hiei.

" In that case I will get Koenma to stop time for a couple of hours and I will kill you then." replied Yuske deviously.

"Huh, I didn't know he could do that," inquired Hiei cowardly, "how do I know your not bluffing?"

"I'm not." answered Yuske.

"Fine." said Hiei.

The next day was Thursday, and everything was going according to plan. All Yuske had to do was convince Keiko to, well you know. Anyway it was off to Kuwabara's sister for advice.

"Kuwabara where is your sister." asked Yuske.

"I don't know, what am I her keeper." replied Kuwabara.

"Well I guess I have no choice, I'll have to ask someone else." admitted Yuske

Meanwhile, Botan was on her way to tell Yuske that a demon working for himself angry at him for destroying the Toguro Brothers, was coming to kill him. But Hiei stopped her and sent her back to Spirit World to tell Koenma the news.

"What I don't believe it," started Koenma, "If Yuske goes through with this he

will transfer spirit energy to her. Giving her supernatural powers like him."

"I know this would be…" started Botan.

"Great! Now They can go on assignment together, with some training of course."

Finishes Koenma.

"Are you crazy?" screamed Botan.

"No." answered Koenma.

"Yuske, I've finished the potion. Now you owe me." stated Kurama.

"What's that Urameshi? Some type of luv potion?"

"Never mind Kuwabara." said Yuske.

"Yuske, Botan is back in Spirit World." said Hiei.

"Good, thanks you guys. You've made my day." said Yuske, "See you guys later."

Just as Yuske ran back towards his home Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara's sister walked up to them, and Keiko asked them if they wanted to go to Yuske's surprise birthday party at his house tomorrow. They all excepted.

The next day after school Keiko asked Yuske to pick something up for her at the department store, before she came over. But on the way home he had an unexpected visitor.

"Are you Yuske Urameshi." asked Roku.

"Yeah, I noticed you about three blocks back." replied Yuske.

"That's impossible. No one can sense me coming." re-replied Roku.

"Well I did. What do want? Do you have a death wish or something." asked Yuske.

"No, but you'll wish you had one." screamed Roku, "Yaahhh! Demonic Wave."

"Ha, easy pickings, Spirit Gun," yelled Yuske.

"Ah that's impossible nobody can defeat meeeeee!" screamed Roku.

After that easy battle Yuske clothes were in shreds but he was more worried about his success rate after that. The package he had was in smithereens and he knows how Keiko is when something goes wrong. As he opens the door he is greeted by this friendly word.

"Surprise!" said everyone.

"What the hell!" shouted Yuske, "is going on here."

"Surprise Yuske, you were so worked up that you forgot it was your birthday," said Keiko.

"Little do you know what he was really working on." said Kurama.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." said Yuske.

So everybody shared laughs, cake, and regular good times. But then eventually this question came up.

"Hey Yuske, what happened to the package that I had you pick up? If you looked you'd know what present I'd gotten you." asked Keiko.

"Uh oh." replied Yuske.

So after the party was over and everyone left, including his mom, Yuske explained everything about the last four days to Keiko.

"Hey, now that we're alone and I still don't have a birthday present because of that demon, maybe we could…" asked Yuske.

"Why not? I love you Yuske." said Keiko.

"I love you too" replied Yuske as they kissed and then started to, well you know."


	2. WHAT!

Izzy Motosuwa

Hi, how you doing. Yeah it's me again, the undefeated, semi-free, can't be killed by killed by anyone else but Yuske who, once again, can't stay still to hear his mission, demon writer. Now let me give you a background check up to now. See in the previous story, Yuske was dying to (expletive) Keiko. It took him a while but he finally got her. He actually got lucky on his birthday. Anyway it is the day after Yuske's birthday and he and Keiko are just waking up, due to crazy circumstances.

"What the hell is this?" screamed Yuske's mom.

"Huh, what's goin' on." asked Yuske.

"Yuske go back to bed," yawns Keiko, "It's 6:00 in the morning."

"I think my mom just came home." said Yuske.

"Wait, isn't that a bad thing?" asked Keiko.

"Yuske! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Yuske's mom at the top of her lungs.

"Mom! Uh, what the hell are you doing back here." asked Yuske.

"I live here, unlike you. You know what take the money from your father, get a job, and get the hell out of my house!" yelled Yuske's mom.

"But mom, where am I gonna go?" asked Yuske.

"I don't really care where you go," starts Yuske's mom quietly, "but you gotta get the hell outta here."

"Apparently, this was not the best place to do this." said Keiko.

"And Keiko too, I'd expect more from you." said Yuske's mom.

So Yuske is forced to move out. He and Keiko, now both eighteen, decided to move to an apartment building downtown. That was their first objective. Then Botan came with the news and a new mission for Yuske.

"Yuske, it was hard to find you ya know," stated Botan.

"Oh sorry, my mom kicked me out." explained Yuske.

"Yeah just because we decided to have sex doesn't mean that he had to kicked out right. I mean we're both adults," stated Keiko.

"Well Yuske, we've decided to try to admit a new member into Team Urameshi, but there are some test to take first." said Botan.

"Who is he?" asked Keiko.

"For starters he's not a guy," started Botan, "Yuske you and Keiko know her very well. Keiko better than you."

"Well who is she," asked Keiko.

"Yeah, stop beating around the bush." said Yuske.

"It's Keiko," said Botan.

While trying to revive Yuske, after he'd fallen unconscious, Botan explained to Keiko how she received Yuske's Spirit Energy. Put it this way if Yuske and Keiko weren't alone on his birthday it would have never happened.

Later on after Yuske's revival, Botan explained Yuske's and Keiko's next mission. They had to train with the other three members of Team Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They accepted because they figured that it would help the team with balance. Botan gave Keiko a communicator so that she could contact her if she had any questions.

So their mission started there.

Later on they remembered they had to get jobs and Yuske came up with a great idea. Amazing, isn't it?

"We'll charge Koenma to have us go on missions, $1,500 a month, and $500 per mission." said Yuske.

"And how are we going to do that." asked Keiko.

"The communicator." replied Yuske.

"Might as well give it a try." said Keiko.

So they used the communicator to contact Koenma and they demand payment. He unintentionally agreed to the terms of the agreement on the basis of not losing his #1 Spirit detective, but Koenma had new rules to add. One, they couldn't have sex for on week; Two, she has to learn a signature move; and three, she has to be able to protect herself. So they agreed unintentionally. So they were paid that month's payment, and without any bills besides rent they spent that day having fun. With no sex.

The next day our hero and heroine go to Kuwabara to teach Keiko to channel her spirit energy. The day after that the went to Kurama to learn control. And the day after that they went to Hiei to learn how to strengthen her spirit energy. On the fourth day since he training began Yuske taught Keiko how to focus on the objective and how to get bursts of energy in dire situations. The fifth day being Friday, they went back to Kurama so that Keiko could learn her signature move. But it wasn't so easy.

"Kurama, Kurama, Kura…" started Yuske.

"Yes, what do you want." asked Kurama.

"Are you okay?" asked Keiko.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Kurama.

"Oh no reason, it's just that you have dog ears on your head. Again." replied

Keiko

Once again noticing the dog ears on Kurama's head, and the ripped clothes on Kurama's body, Yuske and Keiko figured out what he was doing.

"Kurama!" called the girl from the Dark Tournament, "hurry up."

"Coming!" said Kurama, "I'm terribly sorry but I have to go. Bye."

"Is he always like this." asked Keiko.

"No just when I come over." replied Yuske.

The next day the same thing happens.

"Kurama, what are you a pimp, or a horny demon fox?" asked Yuske.

"Neither, so go away." said Kurama.

"Wait, if you put some decent clothes on and put your personal life on hold, maybe we can make a deal." compromises Yuske.

So during the course of the day Keiko gradually learned her signature move, Spirit Arrow. She worked all night until she got it right. Which she did. Then the next day when it was time for inspection. Koenma tested her, and found out that she was just as good as Yuske. So he let her join the team. That night before they got home Yuske and Keiko promised they wouldn't let anything happen to each other. Just then Botan came rushing down saying…

"We have a problem," stated Botan.

"What now?" asked Yuske.

"You'll have to enter another Tournament" said Botan, "We have a new enemy."

"What!" shouted Yuske.


	3. You must be kidding, right?

Izzy Motosuwa

We join our heroes directly after the previous story. When Botan, the bearer of bad news, told Yusuke & Keiko about their next enemy.

"What!" said Yusuke, "You've gotta be kiddin me."

"I hate to say it but you're not done working yet," said Botan.

"This can't be happening," said Yusuke.

"Why should I enter?" asked Yusuke, "The world can go to hell for all I care."

"Just think if Trekimane wins the tournament, he could wish for just that!" argued Botan.

"How strong could he be?" asked Yusuke.

"Very!" yelled Botan.

"I still don't want to, humph!" said Yusuke.

"Yusuke think about it. You've saved the world so many times, what harm can one more time do?" asked Botan.

"You're lucky Botan. I've saved the world too many times to fuck it all now," said Yusuke.

"As messed up as that sounds, feel free to stick with it. Anything will do just save the world, both of them," finished Botan.

Now as you know the rules require a team of five members and an alternate. Genkai might be alive, but she does not want to get involved. Koenma says he will be the alternate because, as long as he doesn't have to fight, he would stay in teen-age form. Therefore, the team was short one member. Well it's actually short four members because no one else has agreed to fight again. Yusuke quickly takes off to Kuwabara's house, and Botan follows.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

"Hey Urameshi," replied Kuwabara.

"Can you believe it there's going to be another tournament," said Yusuke unexpectedly.

"Really?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, and can you believe that you're my first choice as team mate," said Yusuke slyly.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I'm not going anywhere near that island as long as I live," said Kuwabara.

"Well too bad! If I have to do this, you sure as hell have to. Plus it's not on the island, it's somewhere else," bargained Yusuke.

"He's right you know," said Botan who entered from nowhere.

"Bah Botan! It would kill you to knock!" screamed Kuwabara.

"On what? We're in the middle of the city," pointed out Botan.

"Technicalities," said the embarrassed Kuwabara.

"So are you in, or do we have to beat it in you?" asked Yusuke.

"I'll invite Yukina," said Botan.

"Who is it? What is it? Where is it? Why me? When is it? and how the hell are we going to do this?" finished Kuwabara.

As you can plainly read, Kuwabara is definitely in. Therefore, Yusuke's job is to convince Hiei and Kurama and then find a fifth member.

"Kurama please do this, I'm begging you here," pleaded Yusuke.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I have a previous cough engagement coming up," said Kurama.

"What could possibly be more important?" asked Yusuke.

"My personal life," said Kurama, "Yes and no, you see, although this is none of your business what so ever, I have to see a friend about a cough vacation."

"Kurama, I will do anything," pleaded Yusuke, "and since when did demons have personal lives?"

"No, I'm sorry, I just can't," said Kurama.

"Oh yeah? Now what am I gonna do?" Yusuke said to the closed door.

Now you know everyone hates it when Yusuke gets pissed, but right know Botan and Koenma, and don't forget George, don't really care. Therefore, Yusuke's next objective is to find Hiei. He should be somewhere in the nearby vicinity, or dimension.

"Damn it, you try and find someone and they run away," cursed Yusuke.

As you can see Yusuke is about to kill the next thing he sees. So all Botans, Koenmas, and Kuwabaras stay away. Unless you are a fire demon on the semi-side of good or a reformed demon fox, don't mess with Yusuke right now.

"Yusuke guess what I've found you a fifth player," said Keiko joyfully.

"Who?" asked Yusuke grumpily.

"Me!" said Keiko gleefully.

"Ha ha ha! Thanks Keiko I needed a good laugh just about now," claimed Yusuke.

"Unnnnhhh!" grunted Keiko.

"Oh, you weren't kidding?" asked Yusuke.

"No I wasn't. Nevertheless, I'm officially on Team Urameshi. Koenma said so," said Keiko.

"But how?" asked Yusuke confusedly.

"Koenma was desperate. Therefore, he decided the first person that came to Botan's mind would be hired to be your assistant Spirit Detective. And here I am," explained Keiko.

"Leave it to Botan to pick you," said Yusuke.

"Also since Koenma advised Botan not to come near you because of the underlined writing above this section, he told Botan to tell me to tell you that the rules have changed this year," said Keiko.

"You've must be kidding me, right?" asked Yusuke.

"Nope, guess what? Now a team requires seven members," said Keiko seriously.

"WHAT!" yelled Yusuke, "I mean, I can't even get five how in the hell am I supposed to get seven?"

"I don't know, but we have two weeks," explained Keiko.

"Oh…HELL NO. The second I see that little brat I'm gonna... (explicit language). KOENMA! Get your toddler ass down here before I commit suicide, come up there and (more explicit language) in Spirit World!" yelled Yusuke furiously.

Since I'm running out of time to type today, I'll explain the rest here. After having a nice, long, calm, and murderous talk with Koenma, Yusuke recruit's two of Koenma's other Spirit Detectives to join the team. Koenma suggests that Yusuke somehow bribes Kurama and Hiei into re-joining, otherwise there are doomed. Next time we'll find out who these other recruits are, and how the heck Yusuke is gonna get this accomplished in time.


End file.
